


Oneshot - Geburtstag

by Mabji



Series: Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag der Baker Street [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji





	Oneshot - Geburtstag

“Ganz einfach, weil ich Geburtstags habe, Sherlock! Ich habe mir heute extra vom Krankenhaus frei genommen, mein Handy ist aus und Mrs. Hudson ist bei ihrer Schwester. Mycroft hat auch eine Droh-SMS bekommen, dass er mich heute nicht entführen darf. Da werde ich dir nicht erlauben meinen Faullenztag mit deinen Experimenten zu zerstören!”, knurrte John und öffnete sein Buch wieder.   
Er wollte nur in Ruhe diesen Krimi lesen, doch das schien unmöglich, solange Sherlock sich langweilte.  
“Aber John! Mir ist langweilig und du bist hier. Also kümmere dich gefälligst darum.”  
“Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, mich um deine Launen zu kümmern!”, fauchte John. “Wer bin ich? Deine Ehefrau? Spiel doch was auf der Violine oder ruf Molly an, wenn es wirklich so furchtbar schlimm ist!”

Schmollend kreuzte Sherlock die Arme und ließ sich dann wie ein Stein auf Johns Fußknöchel fallen.  
“Um Himmels Willen, Sherlock! Du benimmst dich heute noch mehr wie ein fünf-jähriger als sonst! Was willst du von mir?”  
Sherlock starrte ihn einfach nur wütend an. Die Sekunden verstrichen und John wollte schon weiterlesen, da machte der Kindskopf doch noch den Mund auf.  
“Heute ist dein Geburtstag. Warum sollte ich an deinem Geburtstag etwas mit Molly machen wollen? Ich habe sogar Greg abgesagt, nur um mit dir Zeit verbringen zu können und jetzt ignorierst du mich!”  
Aus allen Wolken fallend, blinzelte John den Mann an. “Dein Ernst?”  
“Weißt du was, vergiss es!”, meckerte Sherlock und sprang wieder auf, doch John war schneller und erwischte ihn am Handgelenk.  
“Nein, ich bin ehrlich gesagt begeistert. Danke, Sherlock. Das ist sehr nett von dir. Gut, weißt du was. Lass uns was unternehmen. Worauf hast du Lust?”  
“Angelos?”  
Der Arzt lächelte. “Gerne. Ich verhungere!”

Schon fünf Minuten später waren sie angezogen und auf dem Weg zur Haustür.  
“Ach und John, dein Geschenk liegt oben auf deinem Bett!”

Erst gegen Mitternacht, als das Geburtstagskind ins Bett klettern wollte, fand er heraus, was das Geschenk war.   
Ein großes, gerahmtes Foto von John und Sherlock zusammen, auf dem Sherlock eines seiner seltenen, echten Lächeln zur Schau stellte.  
Mit einem Grinsen stellte er es auf seinen Nachtisch und schlief, nach diesem doch sehr schönen Tag, zufrieden ein.


End file.
